Doctor Doom
Victor Von Doom is one of Marvel's most popular villains. He made his debut in "Fantastic Four #5". Background Victor Von Doom was born decades ago to a tribe of Latverian Romani people under the rule of an unnamed nobleman. Victor's mother was the witch Cynthia Von Doom who died by Mephisto's hand while von Doom was young. His father, Werner, was the leader of the tribe and a renowned medicine man who kept his wife's sorceress life quiet in order to protect Victor from a similar fate. Once in the United States, Victor met fellow student and future nemesis Reed Richards, who was intended to be his roommate, but Doom disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Victor constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead. Though Richards tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Victor continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly severely damaged his face. Expelled after the accident, Victor traveled the world until he collapsed on a Tibetan mountainside. Rescued by a clan of monks, Victor quickly mastered the monks' disciplines as well as the monks themselves. Victor then forged himself a suit of armor, complete with a scowling mask, and took the name Doctor Doom. As Doctor Doom, he would go on to menace those he felt responsible for his accident—primarily, Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. He succeeded in taking over Latveria, taking an interest in the welfare of the Roma. Ever since his first appearance he's been one of the biggest antagonists of the Marvel Universe and its heroes, with his biggest enemies being the Fantastic Four. Powers and Abilities * Magic: Doom is the second most powerful mage in his universe. Most of his other abilities make use of his magic. His magic allows him to cast healing spells, banish a demon, can project energy blasts, can send people like Morgan Le Fay back to one million B.C, can magically weaken the barrier betweem dimensions and can even create a blizzard in a moment. Strange even stated that Dr Doom is learning other potential magic powers that even he doesn't know. * Genius level intellect: '''He is the second most intelligent character on his Earth, his intellect only being surpassed by Reed Richards. That means he's more intelligent than most of Marvel's Illuminati (which includes Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange, Professor Xavier, among others). * '''Weapon Profiency. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat. * Teleportation. * Time Travel and Dimensional Travel. * Mystical Barrier: '''Can block most attacks, but Doom can't attack while it's active. * '''Summoning. * Hypnosis. * Control over technology. * Ovoid Mind Transfer: '''Doom can switch his mind with anyone else's. He only uses it as a last resort. * '''Arc Lightning: '''Offensive lightning magic. Equipment * '''Armor: '''A nuclear-powered armor made out of a titanium-adamantium alloy. It has several jet boosters and electric shockers. It is almost unbreakable. His armour also contains time circuitry which allows him to travel through time and allows him to be immune to time displacement. It also includes a P.E.A.D.E (Personal Energy Adapatars Draining Energy) where he can allow to phison power from others into his armour. The armor also includes blasters strong enough to destroy tanks and instantly defeat the Hulk. * '''Molecular Expander: It can alter the sizes of objects. * '''Helmet: '''Doom's helmet not only protects his face, but it also has night vision and infrarred vision. It can operate by itself, should Doom take it off. * '''Splinters of the True Cross: '''Fragments of the cross where Jesus Christ was crucified. Lethal to vampires. * '''Other Weaponary: '''Doom also has other weapons like a Sleep-Inducing Tranquilzer gun and a Nerve-Scrambling Gun. Feats Strength * Crushed a diamond with his hands. * Killed a lion in one punch while naked. * Lifted Thor's Mjolnir. * Can lift several tons. * Can obliterate Sentinels in one shot. * Can match the Thing's strength. * Easily breaks a titanium net. * Can casually toss large rocks with one hand. * Able to match Silver Surfer. * Drew blood from Hulk. * Electricity can harm Mr. Fantastic, whose body is a natural insulator, even when Reed is wearing insulated gloves * Crumpled Cap's shield like wet toilet paper which is something that not even Mjolnir can do Speed * Thinks as fast as a super computer. * Caught Captain America's shield. Durability * Survived a blast by Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. * Armor blocked Silver Surfer's telekinesis. * Survived being judged by Wakanda's panther god. * Can withstand the Hulk's strongest attacks. * Endured being flung into the atmosphere and Iron Man's repulsor blasts. * Endured months of torture from demons in Hell. * Tanks Storm's lightning, whihc are strong enough to blast through a group of doombots. * Take blasts from atomic grenades like nothing. Skill * Willpower beat Purple Man's telepathy even without his helmet. * Has defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus, and the Beyonder. * His magic is on par with Doctor Strange's. * Hypnotized a Cthullu-like creature. * Went toe-to-toe with Spider-Man, Captain America and the Black Widow without using his technology and won. * Reprogrammed Ultron to serve him during the Secret Wars. * Was trained in ancient ways of magic and waited thousands of years to get back to the present. * Fought hand-to-hand against Black Panther when his suit was depowered by an EMP, who can defeat the Fantastic Four alone. * Fought off numerous thugs in Daredevil's body. * Outdueled Krang in a swordfight Weaknesses * No matter how good his plans are, they tend to fail for one reason or another. * Squirrels Fun Facts * He is designed to be an embodiement of Death. * He enjoys Beethoven's music. His favourite piece is Beethoven's 9th Symphony. * He dislikes crust on his sandwiches. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Summoners Category:Scientists Category:Magic Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Disney Category:Kings Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Army Leaders